Wait for You
by Padfoot and Prongs Gurl
Summary: This is a LilySeverus lovehate type thing. I think it's good. It was my friend Vanessa's idea, it's to the song Wait For You by Elliot Yamin. I love this song. but i put it under lilyjames because its not really a lilyseverus one. mention of LJ


_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know; so now I'm all alone_

"Lily! Come back! Please!" A young boy no older than 15 yelled after a beautiful girl with long, flowing red hair.

"No Sev! That hurt me! Really badly! You said it didn't matter! You said it didn't matter that I was a muggle born! I tried to help you! Defend you against Potter! But No you had to go and call me that…that…that retched word!" She spat back. "I can't even look at you. You're disgusting!" she had tears streaming down her porcelain like cheeks.

_Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
And all my tears they keep runnin' down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

"Lily! I heard _you _have a date with Potter. Is it true?" Severus Snape asked.

"Yes, Snape it is true. I do have a date with James. We're going to Hogsmeade. Why do you care?" She said not even looking back at him.

"Because you're supposed to hate him! Remember?! He's an arrogant toe rag! He has the biggest ego you've ever seen!" At this Lily stopped in her tracks and spun on her heel to face Snape.

"Don't. You. Dare call James that! He is sweet and funny and nice and hansom and _he _doesn't call me a mudblood."

"Yeah but remember you hate him!"

"No I don't, Snape! I fancy him VERY much! Now if you don't mind I'm meeting James to do our head duties. Goodbye." And she walked away.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be_

"Lily talk to me! Please! I swear I didn't know the death eater that killed them! Really!" Instead of talking to him she ran around the corner. When Severus walked around the corner that Lily had just turned and she was gone.

_  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

"I'm not Sev. I REFUSE to give you another chance!"

"Please Lily! Please! I care about you! A lot." Severus said.

"No you don't care about me! If you did than you wouldn't have said those things you did!" She retorted.

"That was two years ago, Lily! _TWO YEARSI!!!_"

"I don't car if it was ten centuries ago, Severus. I can't forgive you for hurting me like that."  
_  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you_

"Lily, I need you. I need you to be in my life."

"You lost that chance two years ago, Sev. When you called me a mudblood. Get out of my way. NOW!"

"Lily, please. Please forgive me. I'm truly, truly sorry. From the bottom of my heart, Lily."

"You have no heart, Severus. No heart at all. Now move I have to go check on my boyfriend, James, in the hospital wing." She pushed past the 17 year old boy and walked to the hospital wing. __

Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You gotta be feeling crazy  
How can you walk away  
(When) Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby

"Lily! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Well if you must know, Severus, I'm off to meet James. He has something to tell me. He says it's very important and I must go. Goodbye…..Sev."__

What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me?  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying 

"I know. James it's hard, he was the first wizard that I ever met. It's hard to just forget him."

"I know, love. I have to go to Transfiguration. I'll see you later." James kissed Lily on the cheek and walked to his class.

"So you do still care."

"Of course, Severus. But I just can't forgive you for that." And she walked away. Without even a casual glance.

_Baby why can't we just start all over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough_

"No. I will not start over. And just pretend that you never did what you did, Severus."

"I will never say it again Lily. Not ever. Please can't we just start over?"

"I'm sorry, Severus." Lily turned away and walked down the corridor. __

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

"I ran out of time. She won't even look at me." Severus Snape said to himself as he walked down to the lake.__

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

"But I know you. And I know that you know I didn't mean what I said." He said when he sat down under his favorite tree.__

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be

"One day you won't run away from me anymore." __

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

Severus sat by the lake alone. Waiting for Lily to come back to him.__

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

He sat there. Waiting. Until he knew that she wasn't coming. __

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

He got up and pick up a lily that had fallen to the ground. He walked down to the water and threw it in.

"I'll be waiting…"

_  
I'll be waiting…_


End file.
